


'Call me when you get home.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [49]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Dramedy, First Day of School, High School Student Felix, Jackson Wang-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Teacher Jackson Wang, Teacher-Student Relationship, background Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'Call me when you get home.'

**8:17 AM**

"But Chris...."Felix complained cutely,making Chris smirk in slight amusement."I don't wanna go to school."

Chris just smiled at Felix and patted him on the back sympathetically."Sorry kiddo."He said,but Felix couldn't tell whether or not he was being sincere."But I'm afraid that you don't much of a choice."


End file.
